Connectors, such as stopcocks, have been used in intravenous systems to guide fluid flow between fluid transfer devices. In general, stopcocks comprise a housing with three or more ports. A moveable control device is positioned within the housing between the ports and is connected to a knob outside of the housing. The control device has several intersecting fluid flow channels therethrough which are angled with respect to each other. The angles between the fluid flow channels correspond to the angles between the ports. The knob is turned to align the fluid flow channels with two or more ports so that fluid may flow between the ports. The orientation of the control device may also prevent fluid from flowing between certain ports. For example, where a stopcock has three ports, the knob may be turned so that the control device allows fluid to flow between a first port and a second port but not between the first and second ports and a third port. In another orientation of the control device, fluid can flow between all three ports.
Needleless access devices are used to inject medications or other fluids into a patient or withdraw fluids from a patient. These devices form part of an intravenous system and have valves positioned therein. The valves are actuated by insertion of a fluid transfer device such as, for example, a male luer of a syringe into a first end of the device. A second end of the needleless access device is attached to a second fluid transfer device such as an intravenous tube or other connector. All injections/withdrawal of fluid can be made through the needleless access device. Thus, needleless access devices provide a safe and efficient way to repeatedly inject fluid into and/or withdraw fluid from intravenous systems. Moreover, needleless access devices eliminate the need to use traditional metal needles and prevent needle stick injuries and the possibility of transmitting blood born pathogens to healthcare professionals.
It is desirable to have a single device which incorporates both a stopcock and a needleless access device.